nateson_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Agikos
A simple summary of Agikos' life is impossible: too much happens. Describing a list of associated people and organizations is equally daunting, as he yields to no one. Even describing his personality is difficult, he can be incredibly evil and ruthless, or likable and charming. However, this article should help make clear some of Agikos' character. However, be clear of this: If any character can be called the focus point of the story, it is him. Celestial Dog -Agikos is directly descended from a Celestial Being, placing him within the intelligent family tree. It bestows him with great cognitive abilities, as all members of the family are quick-witted, Agikos just exceedingly so. -Agikos is, therefore, related to many of his enemies, such as Ozo, and Vloo, although someone distantly. -His name is actually his surname. No more information is known about Agikos' ancestry. Biography Agikos was born on Earth when Badger dominated the scene and oppressed anyone who he felt like. Nothing is known about his parents or his childhood. In any way, Agikos somehow came to the position to be taught by Baunzu personally, along with Ozo. Ozo and Agikos took a liking to each other, both brilliant, both thirsty for knowledge. They learned under Baunzu what he knew, and both students prospered. Things, however, would go wrong very quickly. Baunzu prophesized that Agikos would one day turn evil. Still new to the idea of reading the future, Baunzu slowed down his teaching of Agikos. He grew spiteful and angry at Ozo and his teacher. When Baunzu left the University to go to the Broken Garden, Agikos was distraught he wasn't brought along. Yet, with Baunzu gone, a perfect oppurtunity arose. Agikos attempted to force his way into Baunzu's up and coming secret library, but was blocked by Ozo, who had became his enemy. They dueled. Ozo was more knowledgeable and had much more practice, yet Agikos was still winning with his inate superiority. Agikos might have killed Ozo, but luckily, in that moment, Vloo decided to check up on them, as per Baunzu's request. Showing her skill, she shook the ground and stopped the fight immediately. When Baunzu returned, he discussed his travels with Vloo in a hallway. The conversation quickly progressed to Agikos, and Baunzu was frustrated and unsure of what to do, considering dropping him all together. Agikos raged and attacked Baunzu, grabbing one of his scales. He ran away, and started a new life. At some time, he become part of the 7 Knives and quickly rose through the ranks. Eventually being Vlakus Arvu's greatest servant. Agikos, however, was weaker. He had continued stealing whatheheckahedron scales and become addicted to them. His magical abilities stagnated and declined, his physical prowless was weakening, and his mind was less sharp than it had ever been. In matters too complicated to describe here, Agikos began a personal vendetta against Ghost. Eventually, Knox outwitted him (his unclear mind to blame) and he was put off scales. Agikos escaped the two and fled. Along the way, his anger caused him to betray Vlakus Arvu for no reason, torturing him for weeks. Agikos eventually killed himself, but used spells found in Philosophies of the Machine, which he got from adventures on Zair. He roamed as a ghost, controlling Kartos to carve a bloody canyon into his enemies for fun. Soon, however, Agikos would retrain himself. During the final duel, Agikos' supreme, nearly godlike intelligence and affinity for magic was showcased.. He, singlehandily, defeated Ozo, Vloo, Ghost. Knox, Arsenic, and Oiikos all working together. During the beginning of the fight, Vloo even had the primordial hourglass! This meant that Agikos had to move and think much faster to contend. It was eventually shattered by Agikos in the fight, but it was still impressive. Ozo and Vloo were two of the greatest magicians ever to live. Ghost was an extremely competent fighter who had numerous weapons at her disposal. Knox was likewise, but his weapons were designed personally by him, and were, therefore, more powerful. Arsenic was adept at fighting, as well as intelligent and sneaky. Oiikos was Agikos' own son, incredibly competent, yet only a student. This assortment of gifted persons would have defeated almost anyone else, such as Badger. Agikos, however, won, killed Arsenic, and left without much injury. Agikos did not have the benifit of any magical items, or even weapons. In Agikos' most powerful form, no figure could contend. It would require an army of whatheheckahedrons. Or Zerperno. But he's Zerperno, so that doesn't matter. Personality Agikos is intelligent, menacing, paranoid, manipulative, nearly devoid of emotion, cruel, and evil. He can, however, show love certain people, such as his son, Oiikos, who he refrained from murdering. Appearances Agikos is, arguably, a main focus of the NateSon Universe. He features in more stories than anyone else: Scholarship and Secrecy Agikos: Stray Ghost: Resurgence Ghost: Resolutions Agikos: Eternal Kartos: Rampage of Death Deep Mist